


You were mine

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Riding, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non si era mai sentito così prima d’ora.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 6





	You were mine

Non si era mai sentito così prima d’ora.

James McGraw si era fatto strada nella marina di Sua Maestà e sapeva cosa avveniva di notte tra marinai e soldati, ignorarlo sarebbe stato peccare d’ingenuità. Molti si abbandonavano all’onanismo, altri cedevano alla sodomia e c’era chi praticava il vizio con qualsiasi cosa trovasse: umana o animale era indifferente.

Certo, gli stessi uomini appena giunti a terra correvano nei bordelli ma … lui era diverso, lo era sempre stato.

Non era mai stato troppo interessato a quell’aspetto della vita, c’erano state occasioni in cui aveva pagato delle donne, impossibile non accadesse, ma era sempre stato discreto, non avendo alcun protettore di riguardo la sua carriera dipendeva anche dalla sua condotta e dalla sua rispettabilità. Poi il destino gli aveva fatto incontrare gli Hamilton e tutto era cambiato.

Miranda Hamilton era tutto quello che cercava in una donna, intelligente, bellissima e discreta, soprattutto discreta. E Thomas … quale folgorante rivelazione era stato per lui la conoscenza di lord Thomas Hamilton.

Le parole di Thomas Hamilton lo avevano colpito fin dal primo giorno, erano così autentiche, ispirate e … vere, ma no ingenue, che pure non condividendole fino in fondo lo avevano inesorabilmente avviluppato all’altro, sarebbe morto pur di aiutare Thomas a realizzare il suo sogno di una Nassau libera e di nuove opportunità per i pirati. Thomas aveva un modo di esporre il suo pensiero che era semplicemente inarrestabile, James era sicuro di essersi innamorato prima delle sue idee e poi del suo cuore, il corpo aveva avuto un ruolo limitato nel suo amore.

Thomas era speciale, Thomas era unico prezioso e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portarglielo via, non ora che era finalmente tornato. Sei mesi, avevano passato sei mesi senza potersi vedere, toccare, persino scrivere … non sarebbe stato prudente affidare alla carta l’enormità dei suoi sentimenti, spiegare tutto quello che provava per Thomas senza risultare ridicolo o imbarazzante, inoltre aveva ancora paura di ammettere che quello che provava per il lord fosse amore. Gli avevano insegnato che l’unico amore concesso era quello tra marito e moglie ma … non si sentiva sbagliato quando era con James, quando erano tra le braccia dell’altro e si baciavano e toccavano, quel sentimento non poteva essere peccato.

Avevano dovuto attendere di essere soli, poi era stato spontaneo per entrambi avvicinarsi e stringersi si un abbraccio che valeva più di mille parole. Il bacio che en seguì fu naturale, spontaneo e liberatorio, le loro bocche si cercavano frenetiche mentre le mani esploravano ogni singola porzione di pelle su cui riuscivano ad arrivare, riscoprendo il corpo dell’altro. Solitamente i loro incontri erano avvenuti in camera di Thomas ma bastò loro uno sguardo per capirsi: non sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare fino alle stanze personali del loro senza prima compromettersi.

Non gli sarebbe importato di prendere James contro il muro, contro gli scaffali della biblioteca o contro la scrivania, persino sul pavimento ma … il divano era il posto migliore pensò James prima di trascinarvi Thomas. L’altro sembrò capirlo, Thomas lo capiva senza bisogno che si parlassero, e lo aiutò a sistemarsi prima di salirgli in grembo. Continuarono a baciarsi mentre le mani si liberavano delle rispettive camice, mai troppo velocemente pensò James prima di dedicarsi al collo niveo di Thomas, baciandolo, succhiandolo e leccandolo, la tentazione di reclamarlo come suo marchiarlo, era forte ma non potevano permettersi gesti avventati.

Thomas ansimò e gemette con voce rotta il suo nome stringendosi a lui, strusciandosi come un gatto al sole. Avrebbe voluto fare tante cose che non sapeva da dove cominciare, fu il biondo ad eliminare il problema prendendo l’iniziativa. Gli prese la mano tra le sue per poi portarsi le dita contro la bocca, invitandolo. Ne tracciò prima il contorno per poi spingere il primo dito contro la bocca dell’altro e James cominciò a succhiarlo con voracità, prima uno, poi un secondo e un terzo, i suoi occhi erano ricolmi di desiderio e passione e James se ne sentì travolto.

Rimosse le dita per portarle contro la schiena dell’altro e poi gli strinse le natiche. Il gemito di Thomas quando introdusse il primo dito avrebbe voluto ricordarlo per sempre. Gli diede il tempo di abituarsi e poi cominciò a muoverlo, godendo dei gemiti e degli ansiti di Thomas che sembrava non riuscire a fare a meno di baciarlo. I baci di Thomas divennero più frenetici e disordinati quando inserì un secondo e terzo dito, se si comportava così solamente per le dita … non sarebbe durato abbastanza pensò James prima di gemere nuovamente il nome di Thomas.

Thomas gemette di fastidio quando tolse le dita, James si abbassò freneticamente le brache per poi posizionarsi contro l’apertura del lord per poi entrargli dentro con un movimento fluido e deciso. Rimase immobile per potersi godere quel calore in pace, gli era mancato tutto quello, gli era mancato Thomas e quello che avevano.

Si mossero con frenesia, passione, e desiderio, avevano passato troppo tempo lontani per non consumare il più velocemente possibile quell’unione. Quella notte ci sarebbero stati un letto, forse delle candele, e avrebbero passato le ore a baciarsi, sfiorarsi e toccarsi, memorizzando nuovamente il corpo dell’altro e beandosi dei suoi gemiti, in quel momento l’unica cosa che contava era raggiungere il piacere il prima possibile e poi fingere che non fosse accaduto nulla, come prima della sua partenza. I loro movimenti divennero frenetici, bramosi e le sue spinte divennero scoordinate mentre colpiva quel punto che sapeva fare impazzire l’altro, Thomas si morse le labbra pur di non gemere troppo forte, che scandalo sarebbe stato pensò James: l’erede di lord Hamilton che cavalcava un semplice luogotenente della marina come una sgualdrina consumata. Cercò le labbra di Thomas in un ultimo bacio prima di cedere al piacere gemendo il nome dell’altro, stringendolo a sé, il biondo portò una mano sulla propria erezione e lo seguì in quel languido abbandono pochi secondi dopo.

<< Tu e le tue parole hai inondato i miei sensi, le tue frasi mi hanno lasciato indifeso, mi hai costruito palazzi di paragrafi, tu costruisci cattedrali >> disse quando fu di nuovo in grado di articolare un pensiero coerente, non sapeva se quello che aveva appena detto aveva un senso ma … doveva dirlo, sentiva che era il momento di dirlo. Thomas per fortuna capì, o fece finta di capire, e si limitò a baciarlo sulla guancia mentre si godevano quella pace ritrovata. Quante cose avrebbero fatto insieme, insieme erano inarrestabili e avrebbero aperto a una nuova era pensò James McGraw con un sorriso soddisfatto.


End file.
